


[伊斯特凡×庫潘] Burn my Soul

by icygreen0604



Category: Istvan - Fandom, a kiraly
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icygreen0604/pseuds/icygreen0604
Summary: * 重口R18轉蛋，指定：屍姦* 第一人稱視角* BGM：Linkin Park─My December
Kudos: 1





	[伊斯特凡×庫潘] Burn my Soul

你就像在草原上翱翔的蒼鷹，傲視這片大地卻不屬於任何一處。你只屬於你自己。屬於你那野性的、高傲而固執的靈魂。  
留不住你的靈魂，那麼，至少讓我擁抱這具曾裝載之的軀體，做一次瘋狂的夢吧。

＊

黑暗的房內並未點燃任何燭火。微弱的月光自窗外透入，冷白冷白地照在櫃上的物品上。隨著腰的擺動，我粗喘著，瞇細了眼看向櫃上被打了冷光的頭顱。寒色系的光配上大睜而有些暴凸的雙眼，就像刺人而冷森森的怒意。  
是的，你一定很憤怒吧。看著自己的身體被我拿來做這樣汙穢而噁心的事。  
即使靈魂已然遠去，我彷彿還能透過你的雙眼望見其中的憤怒。你一定沒想到我會對你的屍體做出這樣的事吧。但就容忍我這一次吧。畢竟我也只剩下這最後一次，能夠擁有你的機會。  
即使我想過夢過千萬次擁抱你的場景，卻沒想到竟只能在這種條件下實現。大量失血的軀體已經變得慘白，失去了心跳和溫度，我身下的軀體正以明顯可感的速度逐漸僵硬。即使如此我仍興奮不已。我領著整個國家走向文明的基督，但此刻的我卻彷彿草原上原始的獸，只能遵循體內洶湧狂暴的慾望一次又一次地進犯你。不該接納陰莖的洞口被我強制撐大後成了最讓我瘋狂快樂的溫柔鄉。好棒啊庫潘……這就是我夢寐以求的你的身體。即使失去了你的味道、即使包覆著我陰莖的感受並不溫暖甚至有點冰冷。我仍覺得全身熱得發狂。  
庫潘、叔叔……你看見了嗎？我正在侵犯你，我正在透過你的身體獲得快樂。前所未有的快樂。  
你的肌肉即使僵硬了摸起來仍如此緊實。跟壯碩的肩膀相較起來小巧得多的臀部更是讓我發狂──你怎麼能這麼棒、這麼該死的性感呢？就算用那樣冰冷的目光盯著我我也不會放棄的。不，就請你好好看著我吧。看著我是以多麼飢渴而瘋狂的姿態在吞噬你。看看我對你的愛使我成為什麼樣子的野獸──  
「叔叔、叔叔……庫潘、庫潘──」  
高潮的感覺是如此美好。一生從未體驗過的極端美妙正在我的體內不斷膨脹爆炸。在你的體內我的陰莖仍一顫一顫地射精著──都給你，全部都給你。我的愛我的種子，我的仰慕我的讚頌我高歌的快樂──  
瞇細了眼，我在令人恍惚的快樂浪潮中飄蕩了好一陣子，才逐漸回到現實。我的身體依然熾熱不已。不斷冒出的汗和大口大口從我嘴中呼出的吐息在在顯示了我有多沉浸、多享受這次美好的體驗。真是太美好了。你也能感受到的吧？和我交媾的快感。看著自己的身體和我交媾，是不是特別刺激、特別瘋狂呢？我──  
手指上傳來戳到異物的感受，我低下了頭。腦袋瞬間一片空白。  
在昏暗不清的視野裡，伴著觸覺，我看見自己的食指被半蜷起的手掌鬆鬆握著。我甚至沒意識到自己的手指是什麼時候埋進去的，但是、  
咬緊了下唇，我隨手一扯，拉過一旁的披風將自己整個人蓋住。  
我知道你還看著我。  
但是，拜託你不要注視我現在的樣子。


End file.
